Twisted Signals
by Cielita
Summary: Not everything is what it sounds like! BB and Raven are practicing their moves, but from outside the gym door, it sounds like a whole other workout. LOADED with double-entendre! BB and Raven pairing.


_**Twisted Signals**_

BB and Rae are practicing their moves, but they're not the moves that their teammates think they are practicing!!

Warning: This story is dripping with double entendres! What you read isn't always what it seems to be!!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them but I do so love to play with them from time to time! It's just too much fun!!

* * *

"Ouch! Keep your fangs to yourself!" 

"Sorry, Raven. My bad."

"Try it again. A little lower this time."

gasp thud

"Very nice."

"I'm a quick learner." blush

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Come on, Beast Boy, you can do this!"

"It's too much! I don't think I can take much more!"

"Wimp!"

"Oh, you'll pay for that one!"

rustling

laughter

thump

crash

"Oops."

"Did we do that?" sweatdrop

(Ten minutes later)

"C'mon, Raven, is that all ya got! Push!"

"I...can't...go...much...faster!"

"Yes you can! I've seen you! Turn it up!"

panting

"You did it! That's gotta be a team record!"

(Outside the gym door)

"I didn't know we had a record for that one, Rob," Cyborg muttered. Robin elbowed him in the ribs and continued to listen to the door. They were still trying to figure out what they were hearing. They were standing and listening outside the door to the Titans' massive combination gym and practice arena. By the time Starfire joined them in the hallway, the other two Titans were wide eyed and speechless.

"What are we listening to?" Starfire asked.

"We're still not sure what to think!" Robin muttered.

"They've been in there for a good half hour and I'm still not sure we need to be hearin' what's goin' down in there!" Cyborg added.

In the seconds that followed, the sound in the gym stopped. Now all three of the Titans were listening intently at the door. Raven's voice broke the silence.

"I think I did something to my shoulder," Raven said as she grasped her right shoulder and sitting down on the nearby bench. She winced as she tried to squeeze it. Beast Boy joined her by the bench and went around behind her. Gently, he unclasped her dark blue cloak and let it fall from her shoulders. Slowly, Beast Boy took hold of Raven's shoulders and began to massage them; relishing the moan she made as she let her head fall forward, giving him more room to work.

"How do you do that? I didn't know that you knew how to give a massage," Raven murmured.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know," Beast Boy said softly, smiling a little. For as long as he could remember, Raven had been the mysterious one of the team. Now the tables were turning. He worked his hands down her back a bit, working her shoulder blades and then down to her ribs. She gasped a bit and arched her back. Beast Boy smiled.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked mischievously.

"Just a little," Raven replied, her cheeks turning pink. In reality, for as clumsy and gangly as his hands appeared, he was actually pretty good with them, and oh, did it ever feel good! Raven found herself smiling again. She wondered what was keeping the rest of the team. They were all supposed to work out together forty-five minutes ago but none of them had arrived yet. But somehow, she didn't care. The long overdue massage she was receiving was worth the wait.

Beast Boy's hands worked down to her waist and his fingertips brushed against her hips. Her spine tingled as the nerve endings snapped with pleasure.

"You know, if you lay down, I can really work wonders," Beast Boy said coyly. Raven didn't miss it. She threw him a look and he chuckled. Cautiously, Raven lifted into the air and rolled over, floating down to lay face down on the bench with her hands beneath her face. He wasn't kidding about working wonders. To Raven's surprise he didn't stop with her back. He proceeded to rub down her neck, arms and she even allowed him to work her legs. When he finished, Raven was dozing off. Beast Boy covered her with her cloak and prepared to let her rest. He was about to ease himself into his dog form and curl up on the floor beside her when he felt her hand graze his.

"It's only fair if I do something for you, too," Raven murmured, sitting up.

"You don't have to," Beast Boy said. Raven's hands glowed black and white and Beast Boy found himself weightless. She was levitating him about a foot off the ground and using her telekinetic powers to give him the ultimate massage. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide and then relaxed as his muscles were worked from as many as six angles at once.

"I had no idea you could be in six places at once," Beast Boy quipped. Raven smirked. When she finished, Beast Boy slinked back to the bench, as limp and supple as a snake. Raven laughed softly as he approached the bench again and now morphed into a dog, curling up at her side as she relaxed back onto the bench after straightening her cloak.

Several minutes passed before Robin, Starfire and Cyborg worked up the guts to open the gym door. All three stopped short in the doorway, shocked at what they saw: Raven, fast asleep lying on her back on the bench and Beast Boy curled up on the floor. Starfire giggled. Robin slowly wiped a gloved hand over his face. Cyborg shook his head and chuckled. Unable to see fit to disturb them, the three quietly walked back out of the gym, dimming the lights before they let the door hiss shut. As it closed, Beast Boy lifted his sleepy canine head and whimpered softly. He looked around a bit and spotted Raven's hand. The bench was too narrow to comfortably accommodate her, so one arm had flopped to her side when she fell asleep. Gently, he licked her hand and then placed his head on his paws and went back to sleep.

Fin.


End file.
